A new story
by Leddielover34
Summary: Hi guys I was boring so I decided to write a story. I love Hollywood Heights so much and I want to make a story about it. This completely different than the series. I just want to share with you guys how I'd made the story.
1. Chapter 1 - Ending a part of my life

**Hi guys I was boring so I decided to write a story. I hope you guys like it and please if you do let me know. English isn't my first language so sorry if there is any mistake. I know this chapter is boring and short but if you guys want more I'll try to write longer chapter and so that's it.**

**Enjoy and please review :)**

**Chapter 1 – Ending a part of my life**

**Eddie's POV**

**I have enough. I'm so sick of this relationship with Chloe. I just want to end this whole disaster. Jake was the only one who forced me to this because of the publicity and I stand it till now but it's over. Chloe is the most selfish, insincere, gold digger girl who I've ever met. So now I'm on my way to Chloe's house to ended this game. When I arrived there I parked my car and went towards to the door. I knocked two times, but no answer. Then I remembered that I have a key so I just used it and went in. And when I was inthere, I saw a very interesting picture in front of me: Tyler and Chloe having sex on the couch. I couldn't do anything else just laugh.**

Me: So that's what you doing when you're not with me or in front of camera, huh?

Chloe: Eddie what are you doing here. I can explain!

Me: Ohh, really cuz I'd really like to hear that explanation** - I was curious that what kind of lie could she stand up with.**

Chloe: He forced me. I never wanted to do this. He treathed me he's gonna tell you everything about me what you don't know. Please Eddie believe me. I love you. I know we could worked this out.

Me: OK Chloe cut the crap. Actually I'm happy that I saw this because at least I have reason to break up with you.

Chloe: What? I thought that you love me.

This girl really have some nerve.

Me: Oh my Gosh Chloe don't pretend like you don't see that coming. I told you something I never loved and I will never able to love you because,** - I cut my sentence before I say something what I regret-** anyway I was forced into this whole thing and I stand it till, but not anymore. We're done. Goodbye Chloe have a nice life.

And I walked out and ended this part of my life. Now I really can start to search for my real love.


	2. Chapter 2 - Seeing an angel

**Hey guys I'm really happy that somebody like my story. So here's the next chapter. Just little informations about this chapter: Trey is Eddie's adopt brother and Katy never died. Mirand is Loren's another best friend. Hope you like it and if you do let me know and gave me ideas how the continue.**

**Enjoy and review! :)**

**Bridget.**

**Chapter 2- Seeing an angel**

**After breaking up with Chloe I went back to my penthouse. I decided that I want to celbrate and just get drunk so I called Ian.**

_The phone conversation between Eddie and Ian:_

Me: Hey Ian!

Ian: Hey mate! What's up?

Me: Oh, nothing. IjustbreakupwithChloe** – I said as fast as I can because I really don't want to explain this to him -** and I was wondering that you want to celbrate that with me?

Ian: You did what?! And you happy about it?! What's up with you?!

Me: Nothing. I was just forced into this whole thing because of the publicity and I had to pretend like I really loved her. And belive I didn't. This girl ist just don't able to be loved.

Ian: Ohh, I understand. In that case I'd really to go with you.

Me: Great. And can I invite Trey too. He had been through a really hard break and I just want to cheer him up?

Ian: Yes of course!

Me: Great then I'm gonna call him.

Ian: OK. When and where do you want to meet?

Me: 9 at my house. Is that OK with you?

Ian: Yeah great! Well, I have to go see ya then!

Me: Bye!

_End of the phone conversation_

After he hunged up I started to searching for Trey's number. I found it and called him. After three ring picked up.

Me: Hey budy!

Trey: Hey. What's up?** – he asked a little annoyed**

Me: I was just going to ask you, that if you want to go with me and Ian for a party to cheer you up, but if you don't…

Trey: I'm sorry Eddie, just you know everything is going on lately made me a little… annoyed.

Me: Yeah I understand. So you want to go.

Trey: Yes. It'd be great to just forget about everything.

Me: Tell me about it. Oh, yeah I have a news.

Trey: What is it?

Me: I just break up with Chloe.

Trey: Oh my gosh finally. I've been waiting for this moment for 3 months. What happend?

Me: I had just enough.

Trey: OK. So when and where do you want me to meet with you guys?

Me: 9 at my place.

Trey: Great and one more question.

Me: Shoot.

Trey: Can I tell mom and pop about Chloe?

Me: Yes. They would've found out sooner or later anyway. Just do me a favor and don't have a party haha.

Trey: Haha I can't promise that. Look I gotta go mom is calling me.

Me: OK. Tell mom and pop I said hi and I love them and I will stop by tomorrow.

Trey: OK. See ya later. Love you

Eddie: Love you too. Bye.

_End of the phone conversation_

**I hunged up and looked at my watch to see that the time was only 6:30 so I decided to go to my spot and write some music. I stood up and grabbed my keys and went downstairs. I hopped in my car and drove to my spot. I got out of my car and walked up to the hill. When I got up I heard some music. I walked a little closer and saw a beautiful girl singing in front of me. She had an angelic voice. I know I disturbed he privacy but instead of going away I stayed and admire the picture in front of me. I think she heard me because she stopped singing and turned she turned around I got scared and for my suprise too I jumped in the bushes. She looked around for a few times and after that grabbed her stuff and left. I didn't know why but I had this weird pushing feeling inside of me towards her. I felt that I have to know everything about her, but I know that was never gonna happened cuz I screwed up my chance.**

**Loren's POV**

**I was sitting in my room thinking. Today is Friday and I really want to go and have fun. I was gonna call Mel and maybe Miranda and asked them if they want to go with me. I was working so hard in the school and I deserve a night without any worries. My mom will be out with Don tonight. Seriously I don't what my mom see in him, he is a jerk and he is the father of the Satan. All of a sudden my phone started to vibrating. I took it out of my pocket and saw the caller ID and it was Mel. I picked up.**

_The phone conversation between Mel and Loren:_

Me: Hi Mel! What's up?

Mel: Too much. I just got out of a fight with Lisa. Seriously I hate her. I don't why she have to always fighting.

Me: Me too. I really wish that I could help you.

Mel: Actually you can! You wanna go out tonight.

Me: OMG Mel you are readingmy mind. I was having the same thought and was about to call you before you called.

Mel: OMG Lo you having thoughts like that. I should be the one who invites you to get in trouble.

Me: I'm still Loren. I just think that I deserve a night for myself.

Mel: Yes you do. So are we going.

Me: Yes we are. You wanna invite Miranda too.

Mel: Yes I gonna call her. Look Lo I gotta go Lisa is calling for. I'm gonna meet with you at your place at 8 OK?

Me: Yes.

Mel: OK great. See ya then.

Me: Yeah bye!

_End of the phone conversation_

**She hanged up and I looked at my phone that the time is only 5 o'clock. I decided to go to my spot for a little inspiration. I grabbed my guitar, my journal and my keys and hopped in my car and drove to my spot. I got out of the car and walked up to the hill. I sat beside the tree and starting to playing on my guitar whatever came into my mind. I was there for a little while I don't how long when I felt that someone staring at me and heard footsteps behind me. I turned and looked around for a few times and I didn't see anything. I thought it was my clue to leave, so I grabbed my stuffs and stood up started to walked down. I looked back one more time to make sure that nothing is really there. I don't why but I had this weird feeling inside of me what says me to stay, but I just ignored it and hopped in my car and drove away.**


	3. Chapter 3 - No matter what

**So guys here's the new chapter. That is the longest chapter what I've ever written. I hope you like it and you have any ideas about this story just let me know and I will try to put them in. **

**Enjoy and Review. :)**

**Bridget**

**Chapter 3 – No matter what **

**Loren's POV**

**Now I'm driving home and I still can't get what happend at my spot out of my head. The feeling what said to me to stay still inside of me. I don't know what's going on but it's weird. Anyway stop thinking about Loren, probabaly it was nothing. Focuse on your night, focuse on that you're gonna have a lot of fun tonight. Yes, it will be a never-to-be-forgotten night. I arrived to my house and pulled my car to the driveway. I saw my mom's car is here, so I'm gonna talk to her about my plans tonight. I hope she's OK with it. I got out of my car and walked to the door. I opened it and found my mom on the couch watching TV.**

**Me:** Hi mom!

**Mom:** Hi honey! Where have you been? I've called you for a thousand times and you didn't answer your phone.

**Me:** I'm sorry I turned it off. I was at my spot thinking and writing a little bit.

**Mom:** OK, but next time please answer your phone.

**Me:** OK mom I will, I promise. Umm can I ask you a question?

**Mom:** Yes of course. What is it? Is something wrong?

**Me:** Mom relax, nothing's wrong. I just want to ask, that can I go out with the girls tonight?

**Mom:** Oh I don't know Lo…

**Me:** Mom please…

**I started begging her and gave her my best puppy dog eyes, she just can't say no when I'm doing this.**

**Mom:** Fine… But one condition.

**Me:** What is that?

**Mom:** You have to be home at 1 am sharp.

**Me:** Deal. But now I'm going, I have to get ready.

**Mom:** Yeah me too. Don is gonna be there in any minute.

**I nodded and we both went to our room. I went to my bathroom and undressed myself and hopped in the shower. After 15 minutes I went out and looked at my clock and see that time is 8 o'clock. I still have thirty minute. I dried myself and straigthed my hair and pick up a sleeveless red dress. ( ?page=termekek&t_id=1176&main=1&category=7)  
I made my make-up and when I finished it I heard that the doorbell ringing. I went to the front door and opened it. I found in front of me my two best friends. Mel was wearing an orange and Miranda a brown dress.  
Mel: .hu/noi_ruhazat/noi_alkalmi_ruhazat/alkalmi_egesz_ ruha/koktelruha_kisestelyi/ax_paris_narancs_koktel ruha_l_es_  
Miranda: #  
We screamed run in each others arm.**

**Mel:** Oh my gosh Lo you look beautiful!

**Miranda:** Yeah and this dress, if I would be a guy I would definitely make a move.

**Me:** Oh me beautiful, but guys look at yourself, you guys are sihning.

**Mel:** Yeah maybe, but not as much you do.

**I blushed a little bit and then my mom walked out of her room. We all turned around and our eyes widened. My mom look gorgeous.**

**Me:** Oh my gosh mom you, look, gorgeous

**Mir and Mel:** Yes Nora, you look great. Don's gonna drooling over you.

**Mom:** Oh, thanks girls you look amazing too.

**All of us:** Thanks!

**Me:** But mom, now we're going. I love you and have fun. You deserve it.

**Mom:** Thanks. Have fun you too and just be careful.

**Me:** You know we always are. But we are really going now. Bye mom.

**Mom:** Yeah, bye.

**We walked out and got in the car. Mel was driving, I was on the passanger seat and Mir was on the backseat.**

**Mir: **Ok Mel you got them?

**Mel: **Yeah, they're in my purse.

**Me:** What are you talking about?

**Mir:** The fake IDs.

**Me:** What? Why are we need fake IDs?

**Mel:** Because we are only 18.

**Me:** Ohh, I haven't even thought about it. And how did you get them.

**She gave me a look.**

**Me:** Ohh yeah… Phil.

**Mel:** Yes.

**And with that we arrived to the club. We got out and walked to the main entrance. We showed our fake IDs and the guards let us in. And when we walked in I know that this night is gonna be so great.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**After the mystery girl left I stayed there for a little bit. I just felt so inspired at that moment. I felt like I could write notebook full of songs. Mystery girl what did you do to me. I knew that I have to find her, but I don't know how, maybe if I would coming here more, then I would see her again. And next time I won't be scared. When I decided that it was time to left I was done with 2 and a half song. I grabbed my notebook, walked down and drove away. During the driving I couldn't stop thinking about this girl. Ohh, just get her out of your mind, maybe you would never see her again. I hope I will, just … argh stop it. Think about something else, like your night. You're gonna have a lot of fun with the boys. This night is gonna be great. Yes and with I arrived. I went in and was greeted by Jeffry. I went upstairs and went in to my penthouse. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and see that the time is 8:36. I have still time to get ready. I went upstairs and take a quick shower and changed into a black jeans and a red shirt with a leather jacket. I went downstairs and found Ian and Trey watching TV and laughing.**

**Me: **Hi guys? How did you get in?

**Ian:** Hi mate!

**Trey:** Hi! And to answer your question you're not locking your, but you should. I mean what if some crazy fan come in while you are in the shower and jumped in.

**Me:** Yeah that would be a really big suprise. And you mean crazy people like you guys? haha

**Ian:** Hey! We don't distrub your privacy. Just eat your food**- he said mumbling**.

**Me:** What?... Anyways, ohh what time is it.

**Trey:** 9. I think we should go.

**Me:** Yeah we should. OK let's go.

**We all went downstairs then out and got int o the car. After 15 minutes driving we arrived to the club. When we stepped out, I know that this night is gonna be so great. **

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**We went to a booth and sat down, then Mel started talking.**

**Mel: **OK girls the hunting is starting.

**Me:** What do you mean hunting? What do you want to hunt?

**Mel:** Ohh, Lo obviously guys.

**Me:** Mel please no, just not tonight. I thought about this night like a girl night. Just three of us having fun. That's all-

**Mel:** OK, buti f I will miss the boy of my dreams because of this I'm gonna kill you.

**Mir and I laughed**.

**Me:** Sure. Listen I have to go to the bathroom but I'll be right back.

**Mel:** Wait, Lo I'm going too. Mir you will be OK here.

**Mir:** Of course.

**Me and Mel:** OK.

**Miranda's POV**

**After Loren and Mel left, three very attractive guy walked in. Two of them looked great, but the third… he was hot. I think he felt that I'm staring at him because he turned to my direction and when he was looking at me our eyes locked. OMG his eyes are beautiful. I saw him smiling and I smiled too and blushed a little bit. One of the other guys started to talk to him and made him turn around. I was so happy he did that cuz it would be really awkward if we would keep doing this.**

**Trey's POV**

**I was talking to the guys and I felt like somebody staring at me so I turned around. OK I wasn't expecting this. When I turned around I saw the most beautiful girl, who I've ever seen and our eyes locked. I lost in her beautiful brown eyes. I smiled at her and she smiled back and blushed. I chuckled and then felt somebody's hand on my shoulder. **

**Eddie: **Hey what are you doing?

**Me:** Nothing.

**Eddie:** It doesn't seems like nothing to me. You were just standing there and staring. What were you looking at?

**Me:**…

**Eddie looked behind me and saw the girl.**

**Eddie:** Ohh, I see my little brother is already looking at girls.

**I tried to hide my blush, but I just couldn't.**

**Eddie:** Go there!

**Me:** What?! No!

**Eddie:** Trey you have to move on. She choosed cheating on you and on day she will realized, that it was the biggest mistake of her life. She doesn't deserv any of your time anymore OK?

**Me:** OK.

**Eddie:** That's my boy. So just go there and I'm not gonna say it one more time, but rather I'm gonna push you there.

**Me:** Fine I'm going.

**Eddie:** OK I'm gonna go and find Ian. Good luck brother.

**Me:** Thanks.

**I love Eddie for doing this to me. He can always make me feel better. When I'm in the darkest place, he always has his ways to bring me back. Don't thinking just do it. OK I'm gonna do it. I turned around and made my way to her.**

**Me:** Hi.

**The girl:** Hi.

**Me:** So what are a beautiful girl like you doing here alone?

**The girl:** I'm actually not alone here.

**OK that hit me. I swear that she can see the disappointment in my eyes. I was so hoping that she will say friends, anything just not boyfriend.**

**Miranda's POV**

**When I said that I'm not alone, I saw the disappointment in his eyes, so I quickly explained.**

**Me: **I'm here with my friends. They said that they are going to the bathroom. I don't know what takes them so long.

**He sighed in relief.**

**Me: **Wow what was that sigh?

**The boy :** What? Oh, nothing… just… ohh.

**He stopped stuttering and started actually speaking.**

**The boy:** Can we just start this again?

**Me:** Haha OK.

**The boy: **Hi my name's Trey. What's your name?

**Me:** Hi Trey nice to meet you. I'm Miranda.

**Trey:** Nice to meet you too Miranda. Would you mind if I join you here?

**Me:** No.

**So he sat down and we started talking about anything and everything and it was just so great.**

**Loren's POV**

**Me: **Oh my Gosh the line was so long, I didn't think that we could make it.

**Mel:** Yeah me too, but now that we're done I'm thirsty again, I'm gonna go buy something to drink. See ya later.

**Me:** OK see ya.

**Mel left and I started to walk to our booth and I saw Miranda in a deep conversation with some guy. I don't wanna interrupt them cuz I could see that she really enjoyed it. I turned around and went to the bar and found Mel talking with a guy. Great I'm think I'm gonna be alone for the rest of the night. I just wanted a girl night and now it's over. Not that I'm not for them, cuz I am just… they always can find right but I can't. Every guy want nothing just hurt me. And my thoughts were interrupted when I felt something shiny on my back.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**I watched as Trey walked to the girl. I'm really happy for him and hope that he's gonna get the girl. I saw the girl laughing and Trey sat down. He made it. I smiled and started to looking for Ian. When I found him he was talking with a girl at the bar. I smiled. He found a girl too. It's just me who can't find a good one. They always have to be the same, who are with just because of your money and fame. Why can't I find a girl who likes me for me. Actually I would be the happiest, if the mystery girl would shows up. Oh why did I have to screw up my chance. I know that I have to find her. Ohh, Eddie just stop thinking about her, probably you will never see her again. And my thoughts were interrupted when I felt something shiny on my back.**

_The announcer: Hi everybody. I hope you guys all having fun here. As you all know tonight's our traditional karaoke night. So everybody watch out cuz any of you can be the next who's gonna sing up here. Now we start with a duet. So now watch who's gonna be our first performers. OK that girl and boy over there. Come here guys._

**Oh my god. He's pointing at me and suddenly someone grabbed me by the shoulders and pull me up to the stage.**

**Loren's POV**

**OMG. He's pointing at me and suddenly someone grabbed me by the shoulders and pull me up to the stage.**

_The announcer: Oh looks like we have a celebrity here with us. Everyone greet the one and only Eddie Duran and his partner is… What's your name?_

_Loren: Loren _

_So his partner is Loren . OK guys here are your mics and good luck._

**Eddie's POV**

**When I saw my partner I was amazed by her beauty. She looked so familiar but I didn't know where. The guy walked off the stage and the music started and I started to sing. She started to and when I heard her voice the realization hit me. OMG this is the mystery girl and I'm singing with her. I knew that this night is gonna be great. It has to be fate. From the moment I've first seen her I knew that this girl is special.**

**Loren's POV**

**OMG. My duet partner is EDDIE DURAN. It has to be a dream and I'm gonna wake u pin any moment. But no. The music started and he started to sing so I started to. I knew that this night is gonna be great, but this benefits all of my thoughts.**

**(Their duet is „Start of something new" from the HMS part 1)**

**Eddie's POV**

**The song is over and the audience is cheering up and clapping. When I was about to go to her she took out her phone and her smiled faded and she ran down of the stage. I ran after her grabbed her wrist.**

**Me: **Please don't go.

**Loren: **I'm sorry but I have to.

**And she ran away and I felt something in my palm. I looked down and saw her braclet in my hand.**

**Loren's POV**

**OMG. It was great the audience is cheering up and clapping and I saw that Eddie started to make his way towards me. I felt my phone vibrating so I took it out of my purse. I got a text and when I read it my heart stopped beating. I quickly ran away and then somebody grabbed my wrist. I turned around and saw Eddie.**

**Eddie:** Please don't go.

**Me:** I'm sorry but I have to.

**And with that I ran away. I made my way to our booth.**

**Me:** Hi Miranda sorry for the interrupt but we have to go. (crying)

**Mir:** Lo what's wrong?

**I showed her my phone and she read the text.**

**Mir:** Oh my Gosh.

**Trey:** What's wrong.

**Mir:** I'm sorry Trey but we have to go.

**Trey:** But wait I don't have your…

**She quickly grabbed her purse and we ran to Mel.**

**Mir:** Sorry Mel for the interrupting but we have to go.

**Mel:**What? Why? And Lo why are you crying?

**I showed her my phone too and when she saw it her eyes wided.**

**Mel:** I'm sorry Ian but I have to go.

**Ian:** But wait I don't have your…

**And after that we left.**

**Eddie's POV**

**After she left I walked to Trey and saw that he's standing and his mouth is open.**

**Me:** Hey Trey what's wrong where's your girl?

**Trey:** She just… she just left. Some girl walked to us and showed her her phone and then they left. The same thing happend with Ian's girl.

**When he said Ian's name he came to us.**

**Ian:** Guys what just happend we were talking and having fun and all of a sudden they had just left.

**Trey:** I know. That happend to me too.

**Me:** I think why your girls had left.

**I and T:** Why?

**Me:** Me and this girl were just singing a duet togethet and when it ended I was about to go to her but she got a text and she ran away. I think your girls were her friends.

**I and T:** And how on the earth will we find them?

**Me:** I don't know guys, I don't know, but I do know that I'm going to find her no matter what.

So what do you think what will happen? What was in that text, what made Loren like this. Do you think Eddie will find Loren. If you like this chapter please review. :)


	4. Chapter 4 - Fate

**Hi guys! I'm really happy that you liked the last chapter and here it is the next. I hope you will like this one too. If you do please let me know. I will try to update every Saturday and if you want to follow me on twitter: v_brigi5**

**Enjoy and review:)**

**Bridget**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Fate**

**Loren's POV**

**So here we are now, in Mel's car rushing to the hospital. I got a text what said that my mother had been in a car accident. I'm just so worried. I'm trying really hard to not show any emotion but I just can't hold it back. I started to cry. Please tell me that she's okay. I can't lose her. Please mom stay with me, you can't just leave after everything we've been trough. And I was knocked out of my thoughts by a really loud noise from the front of the car and then it's stopped.**

**Me:** What the hell was that?!

**Mel:** Ohh please don't let me down, just not now!

**I got out of the car and she and Mir did too.**

**Mel:** Lo where are you going? Please just relax I'm gonna fix this.

**Me:** No Mel, I can't relax, cuz I got a text what said that my mother have been in a car accident and she's in hospital right now **(crying)** and I don't know nothing about what happend to her or how she's doing now or she is still alive…

**And at this moment I started sobbing . Mir walked up to me and pulled me into an embrace. I started to sobbing on her shoulder and she started crying too.**

**Mir:** Lo you can't say things like that. You have to have faith and be positive. Nora is strong and she will get trough this and we will take you to her to that freaking hospital whatever it takes OK?

**Me:** OK.

**I stopped sobbing. I have to stay strong for my mom she needs me.**

**Me:** How do you want to do that?

**Mir:** Well because we don't where exactly are we and we don't have enough money, we're gonna hitchhike and I don't care how dangerous we have to try everything.

**Me:** OK.

**So we started hitchhiking. A half hour past and still nothing.**

**Me:** Nothing, nothing! 30 minutes past and nobody stopped.

**I said as I kicked something on the ground.**

**Mel:** Lo we have to keep trying if we wanna make it to the hospital.

**Mir:** Yeah Mel's right you couldn't know, maybe the next car will stop.

**I started crying again. I can't stand here anymore without knowing anything about her.**

**Mir:** Loren Nora will be ok I promise.

**Me:** How do you know that?

**Mir:** I don't know, I just feel it and if something bad have happend to her don't you think they would have called you. I mean you are the only family member of hers.

**I nodded because she's right. I mean they texted me that she's in the hospital I'm sure that they would've called me or anything if somethings wrong with. And then somebody stopped**

**Man:** Hey girls do you need help?

**Mel: **Oh thank God you're here. Yes we need a lot of help, our car just broke down.

**Man:** So, what can I do for you?

**Mir:** We need a ride to the hospital and if that's OK we really need to hurry.

**Man:** Of course. Which hospital?

**Me:** The Silver Lake.

**Man:** OK c'mon. Oh and by the way I'm Mike.

**Me:** Nice to meet you. I'm Loren, she's Melissa and she's Miranda and thank you so much for doing this.

**Mike:** You're very welcome. I'm glad that I can help you guys.

**We all got in the car and the first part of the ride past in silence and on the second part I told him about my mother. There was a paus for a few minutes then the guy spoke up. **

**Mike:** You look familiar. Do I know you?

**Me:** I don't think so.

**Mike:** What's you surname?

**Me:** Tate. Why?

**He looked shocked.**

**Me:** What's the problem?

**Mike:** That's not possible.

**Me:** What's not possible.?

**And in that moment we arrived to the hospital. He parked the car.**

**Mike:** Nothing. It doesn't matter. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you.

**Me:** No I want to know.

**Mike:** OK well… When I was little my mom died in car accident, so I was left alone my dad. I was only three, so I don't really remember her. Anyway, the time passed and one day my dad met with a women and they got married. She became my mom and she got pregnant with a girl, so she became my little sister and I thought that the things only can get better but it didn't. My parents fought more and more, and the things only got worse. My dad started drinking and being violent and all of a sudden he just decided that he have to run away and he took me with him. So I have to loose my mom and my sister who I love like my own. I've never seen them again since that day and why said what I said is because my sister name was the same as you.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**After our girls left we stayed for a few drinks and then left. We were tired and all we could think about is how to ind the girls. We knew that we have to find them, because they're special. We all drived back to my penthouse.**

**Trey: **Eddie?

**Me:** Yes?

**Trey:** Can I stay here too? I'm just too tired to drive home.

**Me:** Of course you can. The guest room is all yours.

**Trey:** Thank you.

**Me:** Just call mom or pop that you're not going home.

**Trey:** Oh they're not home.

**Me:** Where are they?

**Trey:** IDK. Somewhere out of the town. They will be back tomorrow afternoon.

**Me:** Oh OK.

**We got out of the car and went upstairs. I unlocked the door and all of us lay down on the couch. After a few minutes Ian spoke up.**

**Ian :**So guy what's the plan?

**Trey:** What do you mean?

**Me:** He want to know how we want to find the girls.

**Trey:** Oh, I don't know all we know is their names and that they're friends.

**Me:** Actually I know something else too.

**Ian:** What is it?

**Me:** I already met with this girl on one of my secret spot and I have her braclet too.

**Trey:** Really how?

**Me:** Ohh, no I'm not gonna tell you guys the details, because you would laugh on me.

**Ian:** Oh c'mon.

**Me:** No.

**Ian:** OK so what do you want to know?

**Me:** I don't know. I think we should go to sleep and then tomorrow we will talk more about this.

**Trey:** Yeah that's a great idea.

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**Me:** No that's not possible. My mom would've told me.

**I started to freak out. I have a brother? No, no that's impossible. I'm sure if I would have a brother, my mom would've told me.**

**Mike:** Loren, calm down. Maybe we don't talk aboutthe same person. That's because my sister's name is the same as you, it doesn't mean that you are the same person. And I think you shouldn't have to worry about that. You should worry about your mother and if you still want to talk here's my number. You can call me whenever you want OK?

**He's right I shouldn't have to worry about. I have to focus on my mom and help her to getting better, but I'm very curious about this whole thing so I took his card, said goodbye and got out of the car. The girls followed me and we entered too the hospital. We rushed to the nurses' station.**

**Me:** Hi. We are here for Nora Tate.

**Nurse:** And who are you?

**Me:** I'm her daughter, Loren Tate.

**Nurse:** Oh, okay her room is 342.

**Me:** OK thank you. Can I ask how is she?

**Nurse:** I can't answer you that, you have to ask her doctor.

**Me:** Oh, OK. Thank you!

**We started to look for my mom's room and when we found it I saw a doctor coming out.**

**Me:** Excuse me. I'm Nora Tate's daugther. Are you her doctor?

**Doc:** Yes I am.

**Me:** How is she? Is she okay?

**Doc:** Well she has a broken leg and a few ribs, but worst part is…

**Me:** What is it? What happend doctor?

**Doc: **She has a head injury too and because of that she's in a coma.

**Me:** She's what?!... When will she wake up?- a tear rolled down on my cheek.

**Doc:** We have no idea. We will have to wait till she respond our test.

**More tear rolled down. My mom is in a coma and I can't do anything to help her. I have to stay strong for her. Whe she wakes up I don't want her to see me shattered because it would break her too.**

**Me:** Can I see her now?

**Doc:** Yes you can …

**I walked past him.**

**Doc: **and Ms Tate

**I turned back**.

**Me:** Yeah?

**Doc:** Be strong! She's gonna be OK.

**Me:** Thank you Dr…

**Doc:** Steven. Dr. Steven.

**Me:** Thank you Dr. Steven. Bye.

**And I walked in to my mom's room. She has scratchs all over her body and she is connected to so many tubes. It's really sucks to see her like this. I always thought that she is invulnerable and now she's lying in a hospital bed connected to machines, what keep her alive. I can't stand this anymore. It hurts so bad to see her like that. I kneeled on the ground and started sobbing. I felt that the girls kneeled beside me and hugged me. Just please God let her be OK, let her come back to me. I want my mommy back.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**I woke up really early in the morning. For hours I just laid in my bed and thinking. Thinking about Loren and how fast I am falling for her and I don't even know her. We have to made a plan. We have to find them. I can't just let her go away.** **It wasn't a coincidence that after what happend on my spot, she just showed up in the club. It was fate. It was 9 am and I got out of my bed and headed downstairs. I found Ian sleeping on my couch. I shouted as loud as I can.**

**Me: **Wake up!

**Ian fall to the ground and I think Trey hears it too because I heard some noise from the guest room.**

**Ian:** What the hell mate?

**Trey come out.**

**Trey:** What happend Eddie? Why are you shouting at 9 am?

**Eddie:** Because we can't waste any more time. We have to make a plan.

**Ian:** Is it really the best time for it?

**Eddie:** Yes it is, if we want to find them we have to start it right now. So stand up and get ready!

**I said as I walked back to my room. I took a shower and changed my sleep clothes. When I walked down I saw Ian and Trey eating breakfast on the couch.**

**Me :**So guys are you ready?

**I and T:** Yes we are.

Trey: So how do you want to start?

**Me:** I was thinking about it whole night. Maybe tweeting something and ask her to meet with me. What do you think?

**Ian:** That's a good idea but what if she doesn't see it.

**Me:** Then I have a plan B.

**Trey:** What is it?

**Me:** You will find out.

**I stood up and walked to my laptop. I went to my twitter and I started typing.**

_** realeddie_duran  
Mornin everyone! So last night i was at this club and I've met with this beautiful girl. I wanted to get to know her better, but she ran away and I want to find her. Loren if you read this meet with me in the club at noon. I really want to know you better and I have somthing what I want to give you back. Hope you will come.  
Goodbye everyone! Have a nice day! **_

**Me:** I'm done.

**Trey:** OK, so what did you write?

**Me:** I asked her to meet with me in the club at noon.

**Ian:** Do you think she will shows up?

**Me:** I hope so.

**The day passed really fast and the time was already 11:30. I got ready, grabbed her braclet and headed to the club. I waited for her one hour, but she didn't show up. Plan B is active. I went back home. Trey was sitting on the couch and drawing something.**

**Trey:** Hi. How did it go?

**Me:** She didn't show up.

**Trey:** Oh crap. What we're gonna to do.

**Me:** I think it's th time for plan B .

**Trey:** What is it?

**Me:** I told you that I've met with her at my spot before.

**Trey:** Yeah…

**Me:** I'm going there and waiting till she shows up.

**Trey: **That's your big plan is? Sitting there and waiting for her.

**Me:** I can't think about better, but I think she will show up at this time. That spot is great for thinking and just escape from the world. Something bad have happend to her last night, so I think she needs to think or escape.

**Trey:** What if she doesn't? You will sitt here and just waiting for her whole day?

**Me:** Yes if I have to. Listen Trey I feel that this girl is special and I just can't let her go away.

**I said and I walked out and went to my spot. **

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**After my break down I calmed down a little bit. The girls stayed for a few hours then left. I spent the night with mom at the hospital. In the morning I was woken up by a nurse.**

**Nurse:** Good morning sweetie.

**Me:** Good morning. What's wrong? Something happend to my mom?

**Nurse:** No nothing have happend. I just woke you up because I think that you maybe you want to come home to change and stuffs like that.

**Me:** No, thank you. I want to stay with my mom.

**Nurse:** Honey your mom still not responding and I don't she will in the next few hours. You can go home to change and fresh up quick and then come back here.

**Me:** Yeah, maybe you're right., buti f something happen please call me.

**Nurse:** Of course sweetie.

**I walked to mom and kissed her cheek.**

**Me:** Bye mom. I love you.

**I turned around and started to go out.**

**Me:** Bye and thank you…

**Nurse:** My name's Sarah.

**Me:** Thank you Sarah. Goodbye.

**Sarah:** Of course hon. Goodbye.

**I went out of the room and then the hospital. I remembered that I was drived here last night so I have to call a cab. Last night was crazy. First I've sung with Eddie Duran and then he wanted me to stay. My mom's accident and what happend with Mike. There's a possibility of me having a brother. No, no way. I'm sure mom would've told me. I was knocked out of my thougts by the cab. I went home and took a quick shower and went back to the hospital. When I got in I saw my mom's doctor coming out of my mom's room.**

**Me:** Hi Dr. Steven.

**Doc:** Hi Loren.

**Me:** How's my mom?

**Doc:** She's still not responding, but don't worry we have to wait and I'm sure your mother will be OK.

**He said as he saw the look on my face.**

**Me:** Thank you Dr. Steven. I really appreciate what you've done for my mother.

**Doc:** Oh there's no need for thanking. That's my job.

**I smiled at him.**

**Doc:** But I have to go now. I will be back later to do some more tests. Goodbye Loren! Have a nice day!

**Me:** Thank you, you too! Bye!

**I said and then walked int o her room. I sat down beside her bed and took her hand.**

**Me:** Hi mom. I know that you can't hear me but I just wanted to say this to you. I love you so much and I will be always here for you. Whoever have done this to you, they will pay for it I promise. All you have to do just recover and then we will catch the dude who've done this to you. Just please wake up and come back for me…

**I said and tears started to fall down and then I saw something on my mom's eyes. Oh my Gosh. She's crying. I need to call a doctor. I ran out to the hallway and shouted.**

**Me:** Somebody come here.

**I ran back to my mom and the tears were still there. Dr. Steven and a nurse ran in to the room.**

**Doc:** Loren what happend?

**Me:** I don't know. I was speaking to her and then she started crying.

**Doc:** So she heard what you said to her.

**He started to examine her.**

**Me:** What happend with her?

**Doc:** She started responding.

**Me:** And what does it means?

**Doc:** It's a good sign. It means that she will wake up anytime soon.

**I smiled and ran to the doctor and pulled him to an embrace.**

**Me:** Thank yo so much!

**I said with a few tears in my eyes.**

**Doc:** You're very welcome. I'm glad that I can help.

**He said as we pulled away.**

**Doc:** I have to examine her better so would you…

**Me:** Oh of course, I'm out of her. Just call me if something happen.

**Doc:** Of course.

**He smiled and I returned his smile and headed out. I am so happy. My mom started getting better. I decided that while the doctor examine mo I'm going to my spot, so I got in to my car and drove there. When I arrived, I got out and then walked up. As I was up I saw a man sitting there and started leaving. When he turned around he looked at me shocked and I looked at him shocked. **

* * *

**Eddie's POV **

**I have been here for 4 hours now and I kept telling myself that it's worth the waiting. But she hasn't showed up till now and I think she probably won't. I just can't spent the whole day up here waiting for her. I don't know what I was thinking. She won't just shows up here because I want her to. She probably has important things to do than just be up here. I stood up and turned around and started to walk down and then I saw her. Her beautiful face is right in front of my eyes. I should've remembered the fact, that someone up there wants us to get together and I'm really greatful for that . We were just staring at each other in silence and I was the one who broke it.**

**Me:** Hi.

**Loren:** Hi.

**Silence.**

**Loren:** I didn't think that somebody could've been up here… So I'm just leaving.

**I ran up to her and stop her.**

**Me:** No. I want you stay.

**Loren:** Really?! Wow and please tell me why would Eddie Duran want me to stay with him.

**Me:** Cuz Eddie Duran couldn't get you out of his thoughts since last night.

**Loren:** Why? Because I was that bad?

**Me:** No, of course not. You were really good last night.

**Loren:** Oh, so that's why want me to stay?

**Me:** No.

**Loren:** Then why?

**Me:** I feel different with you. I don't feel what I usually feel with a girl, when I'm starting to like her. I feel like that I skipped the liking part and I jumped to the next level. I didn't believe love at first sight until now. … Loren you changed it all, you changed my thinking, you changed my heart and everything. For the first time I've ever seen you I couldn't stop thinkin about you. And I know you will probably find weird this, but I didn't see you first at club.

**Loren:** What?! I think I would know that if I had ever met with Eddie Duran.

**Me:** Yeah that's the problem you hadn't met with me or should I say you hadn't seen me . Do you remember yesterday when you was up here . – she nodded and looked at me like I was a stalker - Don't worry I'm not a stalker actually this is my spot where I used to come for thinking and sometimes writing. And yesterday I came here and saw you. I saw really beautiful girl who has an angelic voice and I fall in love with her.

**She looked at me with a really suprised look and I just continued.**

**Me:** And that's why I want you to stay. I want to know the girl who I'm fall in love with.

**Loren:** Ohh… umm… Eddie I don't know what to say. I mean I don't even know you and you say that you're fall in love with me and you're a rockstar…

**Me:** Loren, I don't ask you to be my girlfriend right away. I just ask a chance. We're gonna going step by step and just start to get to know each other.

**Loren:** I don't know Eddie with everything what has happend and everthing what's going on right now… **She started to cry.**

**Me:** Loren what's wrong ?

**She continued crying.**

**Me:** Loren, please tell me.

**She's still crying and I can't stand it anymore I have to hug her and comfort her, so that's what I will do. I hugged her and hold her really tight and I feel that she wrapped her arms around me too and started sobbing against my chest. I started to speaking. **

**Me:** Listen Loren, I know we barely know each other but I want you to know that I'm here for you no matter what OK?

**She nodded.**

**Me:** So are you gonna tell me what's wrong?

**Loren:…...**

* * *

**So what do you think. Will Lorn open up to Eddie? Will Nora wake up? Do Loren have a brother? If you want to know review! In the next chapter will be about pasts and first dates. Hope you liked this chapter :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5 - Open up

**Hey guys! The last chapter wasn't really good, but I hope you will like this one. Thank you for everybody who read this story and I hope you will after this too. If you like the new chapter, review!**

**Enjoy & review **

**Bridget. **

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Open up**

**Loren's POV**

**I started crying and all of a sudden Eddie hugged me really tight. I don't know why but it feels so right, so I hugged him back and cried against his chest. We stayed like this for a while and I pulled back.**

**Me:** Sorry.

**Eddie:** Why are you apologizing?

**Me:** Because of this, and I'm sure that you have better things to do, than comforting me.

**Eddie:** Oh Loren. Don't be silly. It was my pleasure and like I said I'm always here for you.

**This guy is just sooo SWEET. I barley know him and he wants to hear my problems.**

**Me: **Thanks.

**Eddie:** No problem. … So are you ready to tell me what's up?

**Me:** Do you really want to hear it?

**Eddie: **Yes, it's the only way to get to know you right?

**I smiled: **yes

**Eddie: **Then yes… So are you ready?

**Me:** Yes, I'm ready.

**He sat beside the tree and he pointed me to sit beside him, so I sat down.**

**Me:** Where do yo want me to start?

**Eddie:** I don't know. How about last night? Why did you run away like that?

**Me:** Well… You saw that I got a text, right?

**He nodded.**

**Me:** The text said that my mother had been a car accident **– a tear rolled down on my cheek and he slided closer to me and wrapped his right arm around my shoulder and I laid my head down on his. –** and so I was so worried about her. The only things what were in my mind that what if something bad happend to her and I can't just loose her, not after everything we've been through.

**He tightened his grip on me and I made a short pause and just sat there and tears were falling. After 3 minutes I continued.**

**Me: **So I went to looked for the girls and we heade and out and rushed to the hospital. Half way there our car broke down, so you can imagine what I was like. We started hitchhiking and we were just waiting and waiting and I was getting more nervous and then a man stopped.

**When I looked up I saw the shock on his face.**

**Me:** Relax. Nothing like that didn't happen. He was kind and he gave us lift to the hospital. On the way there I told him about what happend. He said me that I look familiar to him and asked my surname. I told him and he just looked at me with shock. He said that he has had a sister who's name is the same as mine.

**Eddie:** It doesn't mean that he's your brother.

**Me:** Maybe it does, cause the story what he told me is very similiar to mine.

**Eddie:** And what would your story be?

**I have to stay strong. Now I'm gonna tell him about the most difficult time of life. Is he worth it? Is he worth bringing back the memorys. My head said no, but my heart sream yes. I'm that kind of person who always follow what her head says, but now I choose the opposite. When he saw the look on my face he said.**

**Eddie:** If you don't wanna talk about it you don't have to.

**Me:** No I want to, just need a few minutes. You know it was a very hard time for me and I really haven't talked about it with anyone yet.

**Eddie:** Then just don't. If you're not ready I totally understand just know that I will be waiting and if you wanna talk about I will be all ears.

**I smiled at him. I've never felt like this with anyone, not even mom or the girls, it just so easy to talk to him. My whole body is saying me to tell him about my entire life.**

**Me: **Thanks. You know I have such a weird feeling when I'm with you..

**Eddie:** What do you mean?

**Me:** I mean that is really easy to talk to you. I've never felt like this with anyone. My whole body is screaming me that I have to tell you about my entire life.

**His smile grown into a grin.**

**Me: **So where I was left of… My father left me and my mother when I was four. **– I started tearing-** I don't really remember that time, but there are dim memories. What I remember of is that everything have been great since that day. That day when my father's become violent and started drinking. After that my life became a disaster. He used to coming home drunk every night and threatened my mother and this where is the guy, who I told you about, come to picture cuz I remember someone who comfortedme everytime when my parents had a fight.

**Eddie:** Why didn't you ask your mom about it?

**Me:** Cuz I've never been brave enough to ask her about it. That time was a really hard time for mom too and I don't want to remind her that times, cuz everytime she think about it her lightly smile faded… OK I should… continue. So their fight continued and one day my dad decided that he can't be a husband, but mostly a father anymore so he just left. He told me he was going to get a pack of cigarette and he had never come back. The funniest thing was that he didn't even smoke. **– Tears started flowing and Eddie started to rub my arm. –** I thought that I was never gonna see him again, but I was wrong. When I was 8 he just appeared in our door and said that he's ready and he want to start it over and just forget about what happend. My mom kicked him out and he said that he's not gonna leave until he gets what he want… He didn't break his promise

**Eddie:** What happened?

**Me:** A week later I was woken up by the smell of smoke. I rushed out of my room and saw the part of the house where my mom's room had been, was burning. I ran there and quickly went in and all I saw was my mom lieing in the bed unconsciously and being sorrounded by flames. I tried to wake her up but it didn't work, so I called the firefighters and went for help to the neighbors. They managed to save her life but they said if they would have appeared 5 minutes later, she would have been dead. After that accident he began to chase us and we began to run away, but he always knew where we were. **– More tears were flowing and Eddie pulled me a really tight embrace. I hugged him** **back**. **It** **was really** **weird, but it worked. I felt calmed in his arms. I've cried for few minutes and continued. – **And 2 years later my mom and me moved to Denver. We were having dinner and suddenlythere was a loud knock on the door. He was drunk and he was screaming for us to open the door. Mom quickly hide me in closet and she called the police before opening the door. She went back and I was so scared, all I heard were loud crashes and screaming. It's continued for a half hour and when I was about to go out, the police arrived and they took him away. My mom lied on the ground unconsciously… again. They took her to the hospital and after she got out and was totally recovered we grabbed all of our things and moved here. Trent, that was my dad's name… he doesn't even deserv to be called dad after what he's done… so he was sent to the prison and he's still there. I almost lost my mom three times because of him.

**He hugged me even tighter and rubbed the ****back of my head.**

**Eddie:** I'm so sorry Loren.

**Me:** Don't be. I'm glad that he's out of my life. Just you know it's sucks to grow up without a dad. I have trust issues because of him. The only people who trust are my mom and my best friend… I've always seen things what can be good for me, bad. I thought that every boy who have ever come near me are gonna leave because of him . For years I've thought that he left because of me, cuz I wasn't good enough for him…

**Eddie:** Loren it's nonsense. It is his loss that he left you. I have been with you only for 2 hours and I can tell that you are an amazing person.

**Me:** Really?

**Eddie:** Yes. When I look at you I see a beautiful girl, who has an amazing personality and an agenlic voice.

**He cupped my cheeks and wiped my tears with his tumb and looked straight into my eyes and I looked into his. I got lost in them. He has beautiful brown eyes and they make me melted.**

**Eddie: **You never said what happened to your mother.

**Me:** Well, she is good… I mean I barely can say that. She's in a coma.

**Eddie :**When will she wake up?

**Me:** They don't know, but probably in the near future. She started responding so there is a really big chance of her waking up.

**Eddie:** That's good.

**Me:** Thank you.

**Eddie:** What?

**Me:** For listening to me. I'm sure that you have important things to do and you just met with me but you stayed with me and heard me out. So thank you. It was really good to get this off my chest.

**Eddie:** I'm glad that I could help. I want to help you with that.

**Me:** What?

**Eddie :**The trusting thing. I want you to know that you can trust me and I'm not gonna leave you… I know that this reversed in your head, but Loren I'm not like your father. I really want to know everything about you.

**Me:** And how do you want to do that?**- I said with a smile.**

**Eddie:** Well I know a really good way to do it.

**Me:** What would that be?

**Eddie:** Loren will you go on a date with me?

**Me:** Oh, I don't knoow…

**Eddie:** Oh c'mon just say yes I promise you, yo won't be sorry.

**Me:** Well I don't have better tings to do so yes.

**Eddie just picked me up and spunned me around.**

**Eddie:** Thank you so much Loren!

**I smiled at him. He is so sweet. He was sitting here and just listening to my problems, when he can do something better.**

**Eddie:** You know you made me really happy. Earlier today I thought that I'm not gonna find.

**Me:** What happened earlier today?

**Eddie:** My tweet. Or wait have you seen it?

**Me:** No. I haven't really checked twitter today yet. What was in your tweet?

**Eddie:** Do you have your phone here?

**Me:** Yeah.

**Eddie:** Then just check out my side.

**Me:** OK.

**So I took out my phone and I went to twitter and saw it. My smile just grow bigger while I was reading it.**

**Me:** I'm so sorry. Were you waiting for me?

**Eddie:** Yes, but it doesn't matter anymore. All what mattr is that you're here now with me. Oh and I still want to give something you back.

**Me:** What is it?

**Eddie took out my braclet of his pocket.**

**Me:** How did it get to you?

**Eddie:** Remember when last night I grabbed your wrist

**I nodded.**

**Eddie:** Well when you ran away it just came off and stayed in my palm. May I?

**I nodded again and when he grabbed my arm I felt electricity going through my body, I'm sure that he felt it too. He put it up and then he caressed my arm from my wrist to my shoulder and cupped one of my cheek and with his free hand he brushed my hair behind my ear. And then my cell phone went off. **

**Eddie's POV**

**So here I am now, trying to convince Loren to tell me her story. I really want to know evreything about her after that I admited that I'm in love with her. I hope it didn't scare her away. When she gave in I sat down on the ground and made room for her too. She sat down and started telling me what happened when she ran away from me said that her mother had been a car accident and she started crying. Now I understand why she was so upset. It breaks my heart to see her crying so I scooled clouser and wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she laid her head on mine. She told me everything. She have been through a lot of her life. Her father was a fool when he leaved her. I met with her yesterday and she is the most amazing person who I've ever met. The only thing what was in mind since yesterday is her. I didn't even know her but I fall in love whit her immediately when I saw her face and heard her voice. She finished her story and I thought it was the right time so I just asked her out. When she said yes I felt so happy so I picked her up and spunned her around. When I told her about my tweet she said that she hasn't seen it. I know that if she would have seen it she would come. I remembered that I still have her braclet so I just give her back. When I touched her arm to put it up I felt electricity and I'm sure she felt it too. I was done and I couldn't help myself, so I just caressed her arm from the bottom to the top. I cupped one of her cheek and with my free hand brushed her hair behind her ear. I want to kiss her so badly but I know it will ruin everything so I just stared into her beautiful hazel eyes. Suddenly her phone went off, so she stepped away and picked.**

**Loren: **Hello… Yes I am… Oh my gosh really… Thank you so much… Yeah I will be there in any minute.

**She hungged up and turned back to me.**

**Me:** Good news?

**She smiled and nodded, then ran to me and jumped into my arms. I hugged her back like I was never gonna let her go.**

**Loren:** My mom woke up.

**Me:** Really?

**Loren:** Yes the doctor said that she has woken up and that she is OK.

**Me:** Loren that's great and I assume that you want to go the hospital.

**She nodded against my chest.**

**Me:** Of course, but before you left can you give me your number? I don't wanna loose you one more time and I want to tell you the detalis about our date.

**We laughed and pulled back. I took off my phone and gave it to her. She typed her number down.**

**Loren :**Here and now I want yours.

**She gave me her phone and I typed mine down. I gave her back and started to walk down. I walked her to her car, hugged her one last time and kissed her on the cheek. I saw that a blush appeared on her face. She is so cute when she's blushing. I opened the door for her and she got in and then I remembered my brother and Ian.**

**Me:** Hey can you text me your friends number too, you know who you were at the club last nigt.

**Loren:** Why would you want their numbers?

**Me :**Oh I don't want them, just my brother and best friend. They were talking to your friends last night and they had a great time. They really want to meet with them again.

**Loren:** Oh OK. I will, but now I gotta go. See you later?

**Me:** Yes definitly.

**I smiled and she drove away. This date is gonna be unforgettable. I have to make it unforgettable, so I hopped in my car too and started planning the date.**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**I am now driving to the hospital. It's still hard to believe. Eddie Duran just asked me out and I have his number and he has mine. Oh Mel and Mir are gonna be so happy when they will know about this. Not just because I've met Eddie Duran, but because I find his boys too. I arrived to the hospital. I got out and rushed in. When I got in, I saw Mel and Mir sitting in the waiting room.**

**Me: **Hey what are you guys doing here?

**Mel:** Oh Loren thank God you're here. We wanted to visit you and Nora but they didn't let us in.

**Me: **Why not?

**Mir:** Cause we're not family. We tried to find you but you were nowhere to be found. Where were you?

**Me:** I was at my spot. Thinking

**Mel: **Thinking? The doctor said that you were gone for 2 hours.

**Me:** OK it took a little bit more time, but girls I have a lot to tell you.

**M & M: **What happened?

**Me:** OK first news: my mom's woken up.

**M & M:** OMG that's great. – They both pulled me into embrace. We pulled back. – Is there more?

**Me:** Yes but that's after we went to see mom.

**M & M:** Oh Lo.

**Me:** I'm gonna tell you everything after that. I can promise you that you will love what you will hear.

**Mir:** Oh you got me curious. Go quick to Momma Tate and then you can tell us what your great news is.

**Me: **OK.

**We walked in mom's room and then I saw her lieing in the bed widely awake and smiling at the doctor.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**While I drived home I planned on the perfect date. I'm sure Loren will love it. I arrived home, parked the car and went up. When I walk in nobody was there, so that means Trey and Ian left. I took out my phone a dialed Trey's number. I have to tell him what happened. After three ring he picked up.**

**Trey: **Please tell me you call me because you found her.

**Me:** Hello to you too. I did not find her, I just called cuz I wanted to chat with my very nice brother.

**Trey:** Eddie don't play games. You found her or not?

**Me:** Yes I did. Geez relax bro. Why are you so tense.

**Trey:** I don't know. Why are you so happy?

**Me:** Why wouldn't I be? Everything's great, my life is great and I am honestly happy right now and nothing can wipe the smile off my face.

**Trey:** I'm happy for you. So what happened? You went up there and just were sitting?

**Me:** Something like that.

**Trey:** It sounds a little desperate to me.

**Me:** It was desperate, but it worth the waiting. Listen I rather tell you the rest in person, so where are you?

**Trey:** I'm at home.

**Me:** OK I will be there. See you in a few.

**I said as I went down and hopped in my car again. I drove to my old home. As I arrived there, the memories started coming back. The memories when me and Trey were little and we played around the whole mansion. I miss it. That times were happy and I thought my life never gonna be like that again, but now I'm happier than ever. I found the love of my life and I can't stop smiling. I like this feeling, the happiness and love. I thought I've been in love before, but they were nothing compared this. I got out and walked up to the front door. I took out my key and unlocked the door. I went in and nobody was downstairs. I went upstairs to my brother's room, knocked and went in. **

**Me: **Hey are you in here?

**Trey:** Yeah right here.

**He was sitting on his bed with a pen and his sketchbook in his hands. He wasn't member of the family by blood though, but he was a great artist too. He was in his senior year at an art high school. He was a graphical and a painter. He was really good at them.**

**Me:** What are you doing?

**Trey:** Just finishing some stuff. The school offered me to make an exhibition, so just making some picture for it.

**After he broke up with Cara (his exgirlfriend), he didn't come out his room for days. All the time while he was in there, he always drawed or painted something. This was his way to get his feelings off his chest. **

**Me:** That's great bro. When is it?

**Trey:** Next Friday.

**Me:** Can I come?

**Trey:** Of course, if you want. It will be great to have my rockstar brother there. – we laughed – so what was so important that you can tell me over th phone.

**Me: **Well I just want to talk about my afternoon with someone. – He nodded me to continue. I sat down on his chair beside his desk – So after being up there for 4 hours I decided it was time to leave. I thought she wasn't gonna show up and when I was about to leave, she just appeared there. She didn't want to believe that I wanted her to stay so she asked me why. I kinda admited her, that I'm in love with her.

**Trey:** What?

**Me:** Yes, I admit it I'm in love with her. I can't help it, she just so beautiful and her voice and…

**Trey:** She must be really special if she wrapped you around her finger like this.

**Me:** Believe me she is… So after that she broke down crying. I convinced her to tell me her story and she did, she told me everything. She's been through alot in her life and I want to change, I want to give her everything what she deservs. So I asked her out and she said yes. **– I said while I was smiling like a crazy.**

**Trey:** Congrats man.

**Me:** Thanks… and now a good news for you too. **– He looked at me confused-** I got your girl's number.

**Trey:** What?! Really?

**Me:** Yes.

**Trey:** Thank you Eddie! You are the best!

**Me:** You're welcome! Anything for my little bro. **– I gave him the number -** Where is mom and pop?

**Trey:** They're not home yet.

**Me:** Oh OK. Listen it was great to talk to you but I gotta go.

**Trey:** OK. Thank you so much.

**Me:** For what?

**Trey:** For everything you've done for me. You always helped me with everything.

Me: Well this is what are brothers for.

**I smiled and hugged him.**

**Me:** Goodbye bro. Take care.

**Trey:** You too. Bye.

**I walked down and went to my car. I drove back home. Now I just have to tell Ian and everything will be great. I arrived, got out and went to my penthouse. When I stepped out the elevator, I saw somebody who I don't want to see.**

**Me:** What the hell are you doing here?!

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**I ran up to her and hugged her.**

**Me:** I missed you so much.

**Mom:** I missed you too honey. **– we stayed like that for a few minutes and pulled back.-** I'm sorry. **– She said with a tear.**

**Me:** What are you sorry for?

**Mom:** For almost leaving you again. I heard what you said and I didn't want nothing more than just wake up and make sure you know that I will never leave you.

**Me:** You did mom. You ahd woken up. I don't care what happened all what matters is that you're OK.

**We all smiled and then sat around her and started talking about anything and everything. Mom fall asleep. **

**Mel:** So Lo what was that great news what you want to tell us.

**Me:** Well get ready cuz it's gonna be awsome.

**Mir:** OK just tell us!

**Me:** So I was so happy after the doctor said that mom was gonna wake up. He said he had to examin and I went to my spot thinking. When I got there I saw a man sitting at the tree. I found it weird cuz no one know about that spot only me. When I was about to leave he got up as well and turned around and then saw his face.

**Mel:** Who was it?

**Me:** It was… **- I was interrupted by a knock on the door. We all turned back and when I saw who was it my eyes widened.**

**Me: **What are you doing here?!

* * *

**So this is it. Let me know what you think! I was watching X-Factor while I have written this and heard a song and felt inspired. Do you want me to write a oneshot? What do you think who are the person who upseted Loren and Eddie? If do you want to know keep reading. Don't forget to review.**

**Until next time! **


End file.
